


Illusions

by PlueschEinhorn



Series: If Goh was a girl [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Black Night | Darkest Day (Pokemon), Characters are a little bit older, Dub names, Evil Chairman Rose, F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Many other characters are mentioned - Freeform, Mind Control, female Gou | Goh, from friends to lovers to enemies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlueschEinhorn/pseuds/PlueschEinhorn
Summary: Ash and Goh are together in Wyndon and everything seems to be fine. Ash is in a good run at the World Championships and Goh is about to enter the Champions Cup of Galar League. But after a huge disagreement, the two are separated from each other. When Ash returns and meets Goh again, he can’t believe how much she has changed …What happened during his absence, and is that cold person really Goh? Will Ash be able to save her … And maybe also the entire Galar Region?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Gou | Goh & Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise
Series: If Goh was a girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098464
Kudos: 13





	1. Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the second part you all waited for … Or maybe not xD   
> Whatever … I don’t know if it’s easy to read if you don’t know part one, but it should be possible. Some things you need to know for example are that Goh is a girl in this story and Ash is her boyfriend. Goh’s ‘real’ name is Gloria, like the female player character in Sword and Shield, but most time I’ll call her Goh. Dawn is Ash’s younger half-sister … She might not make an appearance, but will be mentioned at some points. And hopefully the other things will be like self-explaining while reading.   
> The first chapter will mostly tell what happened between part one and two. However, some events are not mentioned until later in the story. And there are some things that happened in the anime, but I changed them a little bit. The whole Darkest Day story didn’t happen yet in this story.   
> But for now … I hope you enjoy reading :3

Goh tried to hold back her yawn and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, but it wasn’t difficult to recognize Ash’s sleepy face. Of course not, he was lying next to her after all … Goh smiled immediately and had to think about all these incredible but wonderful things that happened in the past few months.

She still couldn’t believe she really got that far and that almost everything worked out. She remembered how shocked she was at first when Ash suggested she should try the Galar League … But now she was glad she trusted her boyfriend and consented back then. There were so many new things she learned. She met many new Pokémon, amazing people, experienced new adventures and always had a lot of fun. The time flew by, and now she was about to enter the Galar Champions Cup …

At the beginning she wasn’t even sure if she would make it to the gym challenge in Galar … Professor Cerise was surprised at first that both of his research fellows wanted to travel Galar with aiming for goals that would keep them away from the institute for a long time. But he wasn’t mad, it was almost like he admired their youthful drive and he was willing to support them. He really called Professor Magnolia and arranged a meeting at her institute in Wedgehurst. But the old woman had some conditions …

Goh had to help her out for some researches - and had to come alone, she was just allowed to bring some of her Pokémon with her. Ash was really shocked when he heard that and wanted to come with her at all costs … But Goh assured him that everything will be fine. She told him that she had the feeling Professor Magnolia wanted to test her and that she will pass no matter what. Meanwhile he should visit his second family in Alola, finally meeting little Lei … Ash was sulking at first, because he wanted her to come with him, but he accepted her decision. This was a chance she wouldn’t get a second time that easily …

Speaking of easy … Well, it really wasn’t. Professor Magnolia was very strict, almost completely different than Professor Cerise. Goh knew she was kind, that wasn’t the problem. The woman treated her well, also Raboot and Sobble that she brought with her. And Sonia, her granddaughter, was also very nice. Goh did most of the task they got from Professor Magnolia together with Sonia, and they got along well. And they both were sure Sonia’s grandmother would acknowledge their successes.

But it wasn’t what they thought off. They did everything she said, but Professor Magnolia criticized them more than praising. She said it was nice to see her granddaughter finally was in researching with heart and soul, but it might be still a long way until she was ready to follow her footsteps. And she declared that one day Goh would definitely be a marvelous professor and how talented she was … But she didn’t want to write the letter of endorsement that ensures she is eligible to take part in Galar League. The reason was that she doesn’t consider her a passionate fighter who wants to participate out of her own conviction …

Goh was disappointed at first, but deep inside she knew Professor Magnolia was right. In fact, it was Ash who wanted her to join the gym challenge … But Goh really wanted to start this journey, making new experiences and see another side of the world of Pokémon. And like Ash said before, she could catch tons of Pokémon while travelling … And doing it all together with Ash … But no matter how often Goh tried to change Professor Magnolia’s mind, the woman stuck to her decision.

Goh remembered how hopeless it felt against these high standards. Sobble and Raboot were both some kind of depressed, especially the fire rabbit was really looking forward to the Galar League before … And Goh felt also sorry for Sonia. It was really a dream of her new friend to be the successor of her grandmother …

And her compassion actually seemed to be paying off. Professor Magnolia gave them one last chance to prove their strength of will and directed them to go in the Slumbering Weald and search for some altar at the deepest part of the forest. At first Goh didn’t understand why, but on their way Sonia explained there were some legends about a legendary Pokémon that was born and lived there. Goh was excited at once and her wish to research about something incredible like that was strong enough to survive the chaotic driving style of Sonia in her car.

Unfortunately, Raboot and Sobble were both a little bit car sick after this bumpy drive. Goh was surprised Sonia’s buddy Boltund was alright after that, but she guessed he was used to the driving style of his trainer. After a short break they entered the forest … And everything went wrong.

They were just a few minutes in the Slumbering Weald and Goh was thinking about catching some Pokémon, when they suddenly heard a creepy howl. Goh and Sonia both thought that might be the mysterious, legendary Pokémon and wanted to continue the way, but Sobble got afraid and ran away after making himself invisible. Goh ran immediately after him together with Raboot and they found him quickly, but suddenly a thick fog appeared and prevented them from seeing anything. Sonia and Boltund didn’t seem to be near and they were busy with calming down Sobble, and Goh had no idea what to do …

Goh and both of her Pokémon were really shocked when some of the fog disappeared and an unknown Pokémon was right in front of them. It looked a little bit like a big wolf and his head resembled a shield, but Goh didn’t thought it was a legendary Pokémon at this moment … Like there was a missing part. Raboot tried to attack it, because he thought his trainer and Sobble might be in danger … But not a single one hit it. It was like the attacks got through the unknown Pokémon. After that Goh only remembered that the Pokémon ran towards them …

It was so irritating when she woke up in Professor Magnolia’s house with Raboot and Sobble by her side. Sonia was glad they were alright and explained she and Boltund found them unconscious near the entrance of the forest after searching them for almost an hour. Goh apologized at once for making them worry, but when she told about the fog Sonia was insecure. She said she saw nowhere something like fog … And Goh didn’t mention the unknown Pokémon, because she thought it was just a dream. And also thought it didn’t matter anyone, because she saw Professor Magnolia glaring at her from the other end of the room … She messed up, for sure.

Goh still thought it was a strange coincidence, but right at this moment Ash rushed into the room with Pikachu and asked at once if Goh was alright. It turned out Ash wanted to look after her and he got to Galar right from Alola after his visit there. And originally he got to Wedgehurst one day before … But he got lost on the way to the institute and ended up in the Slumbering Weald. He didn’t hesitate to tell everyone about the amazing unknown Pokémon he fought while there was mist everywhere … And Professor Magnolia looked interested at the couple while they began to debate whether it had a shield or something like a sword. The woman left the room in silence with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Goh apologized to Ash countless times. She was afraid she disappointed him, but he promised it was alright if she won’t go to Galar League. He admitted he might pushed her into it and said sorry for that … But then Professor Magnolia returned with the letter of endorsement that ensures she is eligible to take part in Galar League. Goh was so speechless at this moment … Ash thanked the woman endless times and was so proud of his girlfriend. He hugged her tightly and was so happy they would travel through Galar like a fighting couple. Goh as a participant of the gym challenge and Ash battling at the World Championships …

Goh looked at her boyfriend she shared the bed with. She thought she was the only one who asked herself if Professor Magnolia only accepted her as a trainer because of this mysterious encounter at the forest … Ash was sure Goh just did a great work, but she knew better.

Later she had heard a conversation between Sonia and her grandmother. The young woman asked what made her change her mind about Goh participating at the gym challenge. It turned out that Professor Magnolia originally wanted to complain to Professor Cerise about her … Because she thought Goh had been careless in the forest and put her own Pokémon in danger … But something about the unknown Pokémon she and Ash talked about had changed her mind, the old woman called it something like destiny or fate. And when Sonia asked if it had something to do with the legend of _two_ Pokémon, she just looked thoughtfully into the distance …

Goh still didn’t know what to make out of it, but she still trusted Professor Magnolia. She knew she was a good person, just very strict. Goh was sure she only wanted the best for everyone, and because of that she might have a good reason for changing her mind. Professor Magnolia also told Sonia to research more about some old legend called _The darkest day_ … Maybe this had to do something with what she and Ash saw in the forest? Goh felt like it was really important, but had no clue about it. They hadn’t met Sonia often enough on their journey that she could’ve asked properly.

Goh began to think about what happened in Kanto, especially Vermillion City since then. Everyone at the institute congratulated her for being able to join the Galar League and all the Pokémon there were very happy. And only a few days later it turned out that _someone_ was willing to do some of their job as research fellows.

Goh was still surprised her childhood friend Chloe had become a Pokémon Trainer. Goh thought she didn’t want to work with Pokémon because of the expectations of others before that, but Chloe didn’t seem to care anymore. It was like she got back her love for Pokémon little by little and realized it didn’t matter if she was Professor Cerise’s daughter or not … And caught her first Pokémon besides Yamper, who was actually the pet of her family but threatened like he was hers.

Goh remembered that this meaningful day started anything but nice for herself. The director of her former school wanted to speak with her and her parents at his office because she pretended to be a boy back then … It was awful. The way to school itself was horrific for her, because she had to wear this school dress in public … Nobody said anything, but she saw some of the students pointing at her and how they began to whisper after that. And it got worse when her parents talked with the director … It was like he wanted to punish her for being insecure and he acted like she committed some crime with her behavior … No matter how often her parents or even herself apologized, he didn’t seem to listen.

She felt like almost bursting into tears when this man began to assert it was a terrible shame that _something like that little whore_ had been part of his excellent school … _That she did everything on purpose just to damage the reputation of his school … That she just wanted everyone’s attention out of self-interest …_ At this moment her former class teacher entered the room, for Arceus’ sake. She was sure her father was about to punch the director’s face any moment … Her former class teacher tried to cheer her up and suggested she should go get some fresh air while the adults talk about some _important topics_ … The woman entered the room again with some older guy, someone from the school board what she got to know later. It turned out some rumors about the director being corruptible were true …

Even if that slob was about to get what he deserves, Goh didn’t felt any better at this moment … It was like she was never getting rid of situations like that … She felt once again like being the most stupid kid, why the hell she thought her parents wanted a son … But all of her attention was quickly drawn to something else entirely.

Goh remembered she was really surprised to see Chloe hiding in the school garden behind a hedge during class time … Together with Yamper and an Eevee. And her childhood friend was really glad to see her and explained at once some suspicious lab assistants were after this Eevee and of course Goh wanted to help them … Even if it turned out later that it was just a misunderstanding. But once again in the right place at the right time Ash appeared on the school grounds, because he searched for Yamper he had to take care off. Just in the right moment to stop Team Rocket who had dressed up as students to steal all the Pokémon from the school’s playground … Goh felt almost powerless because she left Raboot and Sobble at the institute, she wasn’t able to help at all … But Chloe was together with Yamper and even Eevee, and they blast off Team Rocket and freed all the Pokémon.

When she had felt so helpless again, reminded of what happened when she was kidnapped by Team Rocket back then … Ash had hugged her tightly, like he felt how much she needed this at this moment. And just a few seconds later Goh felt safe again, like Ash would protect her from everything. She was even almost able to forget about that mean school director … Who was dismissed like she heard from her parents later, and they were so glad that Ash cared so much for their daughter.

But the very good event of this day was Chloe finally becoming a Pokémon Trainer. It turned out that Eevee came from the Eevee Evolution Laboratory and the assistants wanted to bring it back. But when they noticed how much Eevee liked Chloe, the head of this institute allowed that Eevee could stay with her. Goh wasn’t able to remember when she saw her childhood friend that happy a while before. She just had to give her a Poké Ball that Chloe could catch Eevee and becoming her owner. Even Chloe’s smartphone was a Rotom Phone now, and she began to try some researches for her dad while Ash and Goh began to travel Galar … They even met her two or three time in this region, for example when they were near Stow-on-Side.

But now Goh wanted to think about the events that were right in front of her. The Champion Cup at Wyndon Stadium was about to start in a few days, and she still was a little bit nervous. She knew there were strong opponents, and she got to know some of them on their journey. For example Hop, the younger brother of Leon. He was the one who found Ash after he had met the mysterious Pokémon in the Slumbering Weald and had invited him to stay the night at his parent’s house in Postwick. He offered Ash to show him the way to Professor Magnolia’s institute and also her house when no one was there the next day, Hop was a really nice young boy and talented Pokémon Trainer … Goh admired that he could withstand all this pressure, even if he was down at some times. She bet it wasn’t easy to be compared with his brother who was Champion, or even is just a little bit older childhood friend Victor who won the Champion Cup from the previous year. But the boy lost to Leon back then and couldn’t claim his champion title of Galar, and went off for training at some place called Isle of Armor.

There was also Marnie, a girl at Goh’s and Ash’s age from Spikemuth. Goh remembered she thought about her in a strange way at the very beginning, but it turned out she was a kind, excellent trainer and well-mannered. It wasn’t her fault her fan club named Team Yell caused some other participants trouble. Goh remembered she helped even her, for example when there were problems to enter Spikemuth because of her supporters … Well, in exchange to have a battle with Ash. Goh wasn’t mad at her boyfriend, but it felt odd that almost every participating trainer saw Ash as a rival, and not her. Yes, Ash was the Alola Champ and in a good run at the World Championships … But _she_ was the one taking part in Galar League, and not him …

Goh wanted to shake off these thoughts and don’t wanted to judge Ash for things that weren’t his fault. But she just had to think about it … Was it bad that she bet all gym leaders at every first try? She remembered Ash’s strange first expression when she narrowly defeated Bea. Maybe he was just surprised because he first lost to Bea at the World Championships and needed a rematch for reaching a draw … But she saw Ash’s face like that again after she won her eight and last badge against Raihan. It was a hard fight, she was surprised herself that she won. And even if Ash congratulated her and told her how proud he was, it was like he was hiding some words he maybe wanted to tell … Was it true what this former participant named Bede said? That Ash was jealous of her success? That he was afraid his girlfriend could become a stronger trainer then himself? Her rival who was banned from the Galar League after damaging a historic landmark claimed this when they both met by coincidence in Hammerlocke while Ash was distracted by some battle … Goh sighed, she never asked Ash if this statement might be true. Like she was afraid of an answer …

“What’s wrong …?” Goh almost frightened when Ash began to hug her from behind in bed. “Can’t sleep?”

“Eh … Y-yeah, I’m still a little bit nervous …” This wasn’t a lie, but Goh didn’t want to bother him. She was sure there was no reason for being insecure. “Sorry, I bet I wake you up … I’ll try to sleep now.”

“To be honest, I was awake for a while.” Ash pulled her closer. “Maybe I should help you to relax …” Goh had no idea what was in his mind … Until she felt his lips at her neck.

“A-ash …” She was taken by surprise at the first moment, but began to enjoy this after realizing how good this felt. Goh didn’t want him to stop, no matter how far he will go … And almost startled. They were a couple for a while now, but they never went any farer then kissing and cuddling. Goh was wondering if Ash wanted more than that right now … And got afraid.

 _W-What if he wants to see me naked? Will he like it? What if he thinks my breasts are too small? W-what if he doesn’t find me attractive enough …?_ Goh couldn’t do anything against these fears, and even thought that he might not only _see_ her naked … _Arceus no, our Pokémon or people in other rooms could hear us … And does it hurt when he …_ Goh couldn’t stand it any longer and pushed Ash away from her. “I-I’m not ready for the next step yet!”

“G-goh …?” Ash almost fell out of the bed and looked worried at her. At first he was wondering why she was that fussed, but after realizing his mistake his face got red. “U-uh, y-you know … I … I didn’t mean to scare you …” Ash got speechless and didn’t know how to apologize … The illuminated display of his Rotom Phone saved him from this uncomfortable situation. “Ah, finally …!” Ash got out of the bed and began to search for something in his backpack that was next to the bed.

“Huh …?” Goh had calmed down a bit in the meantime and felt sorry. Probably he didn’t think of anything like _this_ at all and she just overreacted … She was very surprised when he suddenly gave her a small present while kissing her cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Goh.” He smiled at her happily. “I really wanted to be the first to congratulate you.”

“W-what …?” She was more than irritated at first, but then she remembered. Midnight has passed, and today was her fifteenth birthday. She gave Ash a loving kiss and blushed. “Wow, I almost forgot … Thank you so much, Ash …”

“I hope you like my gift,” he said almost unsure while Goh unwrapped it. She looked almost overwhelmed when she hold the silver bracelet in her hands that had some blue stones for decoration. “I know, you don’t really wear stuff like that … But when I saw this at a store window here at Wyndon, I had to think about you immediately. Well, this blue stones reminded me so much of the color of your eyes … Did I ever mention they are similar to Mew’s?”

“A-ash … I don’t know what to say …” Goh was touched by his words. “Of course I like it. It’s wonderful … Thank you. I want to wear it for the rest of my life.”

“Glad to hear that … And you’re welcome.” Ash blushed a little bit and was glad his girlfriend liked the gift. “Come on, try it on.” He helped her to put it around her wrist and smiled. “Looks great, I guess.”

“Yes …” Goh watched it luckily and then hugged Ash who had to suppress a yawn.

“We should get some sleep, don’t you think? I’m sure you want to celebrate later.”

“Yeah …” She lay down with him again and cuddled on him while he smiled happy. At this moment all of her fears were gone. She was sure there was nothing to worry about … But neither she nor Ash did know at this point how much will change very soon. And that this might be one of the last loving moments between them for a while …


	2. Wolf in sheep's clothing

Goh was happy when she was at the amusement park of Wyndon together with Ash and their Pokémon. It was such a wonderful day, maybe the best birthday she ever had so far. She looked around and was glad Cinderace and Inteleon also liked it.

It was like these two were adults now, even if Cinderace was as cheerful he was as a Scorbunny. And it was sometimes a little bit strange how confident Inteleon has become, almost completely different then his younger self as Sobble … But the one thing Goh was sure of is that she was so proud of them both. They almost blossomed on this journey through their homeland Galar and evolved.

Cinderace and Inteleon were an integral part of the team. Goh switched the other slots of her team often during the gym challenge. It was the best opportunity to spend some time with her other Pokémon, even though she was so far away from Cerise Park. And it was always possible to create a good team for the matches against the different gym leaders.

Her preparations for the Champion Cup were already completed in this regard. Goh had decided that Aerodactyl, Flygon and Scyther will complement the team. The Champion Cup was about to start the day after tomorrow and she was sure all of her Pokémon were ready and really excited. But it was important that they weren’t exhausted before the first match started. That meant they had to rest a little bit, and it was almost in the evening after all.

Ash and Goh were about to call their Pokémon back into the Poké Balls. It was no big deal, they promised they will get some nice food back at the hotel. The room they got at the Rose of the Rondelands was big enough they could let their Pokémon out of the Poké Balls. And no one of the employees had any problem that some of the participants of the Galar League brought other guests with them. So it was no problem that Ash stayed with Goh.

“Chairman Rose is really generous to accommodate all the trainers that take part in Galar League at these expensive hotels,” Ash was wondering while Pikachu was climbing on his shoulder. “You know, we were also at Budew Drop Inn, and-”

“That’s a piece of cake for him. The hotels belong to Macro Cosmos and he’s the boss.” Goh sighed. Did they really have to talk about that topic again? Most time she thought it was cute that Ash was that naive sometimes … But right now she was a little bit annoyed. Goh really didn’t want to offend him and focused on the little Pokémon she hold in her arms. Toxel was still excited for this amusement park and would like to try some more rides, but was a little bit weary and yawned exuberantly. Goh smiled again, it felt just like yesterday when she and Ash were near a Pokémon Daycare on their journey. They were so glad they were allowed to stay the night, the Wild Area was a lot bigger than expected … But of course something had to happen.

Team Rocket was there and tried to steal the Pokémon of the daycare in exact that night Ash and Goh were there … And they were able to stop and blast them off. Goh was glad they met Team Rocket rarely at their journey through Galar. But this wasn’t what she wanted to think of … It was such a meaningful moment when she and Ash got that Pokémon Egg as a reward for their help. Ash had suggested that Goh should take it, because he already had many and he promised he would help her. Goh was unsure at the beginning. She had no idea which kind of Pokémon could hatch, just that this egg was found by the side of two Pokémon that liked each other very well … But none of their trainers wanted it. Goh thought it was kind of sad, but she was glad Toxel was with her now. It was such a wonderful moment when he hatched, like he was her little baby. And it felt so lovely how much he seemed to like her company.

It was a little bit difficult when Toxel almost poisoned Ash and Pikachu at the beginning, but Goh was sure it wasn’t on purpose and this won’t happen once again. They got to know each other very well and Toxel trusted his comrades. And it was also nice to have a small Pokémon with her she had always around, after both Cinderace and Inteleon had become so tall. Ash had always Pikachu with him, so it was just fair that she had Toxel with her, too. Goh had just no idea what to do with her little Pokémon when she has to battle with all six Pokémon at the Champion Cup. She didn’t know if Toxel was ready to fight in a huge tournament like that. But she also didn’t know if it was alright to send him to Cerise Park at that time and take one of her other Pokémon. Toxel was still a little baby …

“… Goh? Don’t you listen to me?” Ash had torn her out of her thoughts and Goh looked at him surprised. “I asked you what your problem with Chairman Rose is. I have the feeling you don’t like him.”

“Well, I thought you finally understand that it’s not just a feeling you have … I don’t like that man _for real_.” Goh watched Ash incredulously. “Professor Magnolia worked with him and some people from Macro Cosmos for a while. You know, when it was about to research Dynamax … And she’s glad she has nothing more to do with this man. She’s sure that Chairman Rose is so obsessed with the energy of Dynamax, it isn’t normal anymore. It’s like she has a feeling that person is an insane one.”

“Are you sure of this? Maybe he’s just excited and also curious about it, and I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“B-but … Also my parents warned me when I told them about me participating at Galar League.” Ash noticed this was a topic Goh wasn’t pleased to tell him and listened to mindfully. “You know, my parents have their own small company, but they are successful even when they are busy. Many years ago they got contacted by a man who just established Macro Cosmos … I’m talking about Chairman Rose. He wanted that my parents work for him, but they refused because the own company was their big dream. Chairman Rose just hadn’t let up … And when he realized he would never convince them he said they will regret it one day.” She gulped. “And then everything went wrong. All the servers and other systems of their company got hacked and my parents lost all their customers in only one month. It was like they lost everything … Their reputation and also almost all their money. For Arceus’ sake my grandma had the idea they could move away and start over somewhere else. She came with them to take care, because my mom was pregnant with me … She helped them with money she saved originally for a world trip and the heritage of her deceased husband ... And so they moved from Hammerlocke to Vermilion City.” Goh looked at Ash seriously. “In the end almost everything turned out fine and the new company of my parents works very well. But I hope you understand I can’t trust someone like Chairman Rose.”

Goh didn’t mention it, but in some way she was also afraid of Chairman Rose … She remembered her mother told her some months ago that Goh was born too early. And Goh couldn’t help but believe that all this trouble was causing it. Yes, all this trouble her parents had because of this man … Goh felt strange while thinking about that it could have turned out a lot worse … What if she hadn’t made it back then …?

“Wow, that sounds very awful …” Ash seemed to be insecure by hearing this, but got distracted by another matter. “B-but wait, did you say Hammerlocke …? Whoa, you never told me your family is Galarian!”

“I … thought this isn’t important. After all, I was born and raised in Vermilion City …” Goh sighed a little bit helpless while Toxel glared grumbly at Ash. Also Pikachu looked at him reproachfully and his trainer felt embarrassed.

“Oh no, sorry … I didn’t want to distract from this topic. It was important and I don’t want that you to think I wouldn’t take it seriously.” Ash put a hand on Goh’s shoulder. “I understand you think in that way about Chairman Rose. Maybe you were unsure … But next time you worry about something you can tell me about it earlier. You can count on me, please don’t forget that.”

“It’s okay … And I guess you’re right.” Goh slightly smiled, but wanted also to share her other concerns with him. “It’s just … I’m also worried about you.”

“… Eh?”

“Well … Chairman Rose seems to be so interested in you. What if he plans something to use you for?”

“Please don’t worry, he just wanted to hear some stories of my journeys through the different regions. And he wanted to know if I like Galar … Because I’m the champion of another region. I guess he just wanted to make sure I enjoy it in Galar … After all he wants to make Galar the greatest place, if I understand right.” Ash smiled and hoped Goh would calm down. “Like I told you before, he’s honored that even trainers from far away like _us_ are interested in Galar. I’m sure he doesn’t want to harm anyone … Okay?”

“Alright, I’ll try not being that negative … And I guess there’s also something good my family moved to Kanto back then.” She smiled almost cute. “I was able to meet you and everyone else.”

Goh was glad Ash was satisfied with that and this whole topic came to an end. She didn’t want to offend him, but she didn’t felt good with all these thoughts about Chairman Rose …

Goh knew that Ash didn’t do anything on purpose, but she didn’t like the fact that he talked about _her_ one time when he was invited to dinner at Captain’s Table in Hulbury with that man and his secretary, a woman called Oleana. It seems like Ash praised how good Goh was at catching Pokémon and she was even able to befriend with legendary like Suicune … But he would be even happier if she could join them next time … Goh remembered how uncomfortable she felt when they met up later, she caught some new Pokémon meanwhile ... Not because of Ash, but Rose was still there and looked at her so thoughtful, so interested … Like he was planning something. Goh was glad she was able to avoid him, she and Ash didn’t met him since then … But even now she startled when she thought about this insidious grin, like something bad could happen to her …

At first she almost frightened when Ash put an arm around her while walking back to the hotel, but she began to feel safe again. Ash might thought she was only freezing, but Goh was sure nothing could happen to her when Ash was with her. She looked at him, he still wore one of the outfits she had given to him when he got fifteen a few days after the Gym Challenge started. They almost looked the same as the clothes he whore before … But he was so happy with that gift, and it made Goh happy. And he needed them … Ash’s old clothing was about to become shorter and shorter. They both have grown in the past few months, especially her boyfriend who has gotten taller than her … Goh had to admit he was about to become really attractive …

She slightly blushed and looked at the bracelet she got from Ash. She really liked it, mostly because of the idea he had … But she wasn’t sure if it goes with her clothes. Goh still wore the more boyish, wide clothing and was glad it still fits, even if she has grown a little bit. But maybe she should get some new ones after the Galar League … Goh decided to ask Chloe to go shopping together when she was back in Vermilion City. She was sure her childhood friend would be also happy about it.

Just at that moment Goh’s Rotom Phone began to ring. She and Ash stopped walking and she looked who was calling.

“Ah, it’s my parents.” Toxel climbed at her shoulders and both of her hands were free. “I’m sure they want to congratulate.”

“Sure, please give them my regards. Meanwhile you’re talking I will buy some scones for us!” Ash and Pikachu were on the run while Goh shook her head, but had to laugh a little bit. She smiled happily when she answered the phone call of her parents.

“That took longer than expected … I hope Goh doesn’t worry about us.” Ash and Pikachu were on the way back to Goh and Toxel. “Pikachu, don’t look at me like that … It wasn’t my mistake there was suddenly a challenger of the World Championship who wanted to fight me. We won after all and I bet Goh will be so proud that I’m about to enter the Master Class!”

“Yes, this was a really impressing fight.” Ash and also Pikachu were surprised when someone was applauding them and came nearer. “Your Dragonite and Lucario were as amazing as your Pikachu. But I didn’t expect anything else … You’re the Alola Champion after all.”

“Chairman Rose!” Ash was surprised to see the man after this long time. Pikachu looked concerned, like he wanted to tell his trainer that Goh was waiting and they had no time to waste … And it was rude to her after she told about the worries about this man. But Ash thought Goh might be wrong and her concerns were just because of some coincidences and also misunderstandings … Ash was sure that Chairman Rose wasn’t a bad guy and really wanted to help everyone in Galar. And that it wasn’t even possible there was a dark side of this … Ash met some people back then who had something like a second face, but this couldn’t be this time. Not when he was traveling with Goh. No, everything will be fine …

“How are you, Ash? Hope you liked your travel so far.” Chairman Rose smiled when the boy nodded. “Fine, I’m glad … I was hoping to meet you before the Champion Cup begins. I would like to have a talk with you at the Rose Tower.”

“Well, that’s nice … But Goh is waiting for me and-”

“That’s no problem … The Rose Tower is right in front of us and it won’t take long.” He pointed at a building and Ash thought it looked kind of strange … The man sighed almost pleading. “Being a Champ means a lot of responsibility … You represent Alola and I’m sure you don’t want others thinking that everyone there is careless and childish, right?”

“N-no, of course not …” Ash began to feel insecure, as if he was being pressured. But he didn’t want to disappoint his second family and friends in Alola … “Fine, but only for a short while.”

“Yes, I promise …” Chairman Rose grinned triumphing, something that Ash didn’t notice but Pikachu. The electro mouse looked warning at this man, like he wanted to make sure Ash won’t be in any danger. Pikachu was also suspicious when they entered the Rose Tower and Chairman Rose nodded to both security men at the entrance with an insidious smile. Then he looked as friendly as possible at Ash. “Please, give them your Rotom Phone for your authentication. You’ll get it back after our talk.”

“Huh? Sure …” Ash didn’t understand why, but he did what Rose told him. Pikachu hoped his trainer didn’t make a mistake while being so trustful … He would make sure this man wasn’t planning something bad.

They took just seats at the lobby, so Ash felt better again. It seemed like Chairman Rose would keep the promise it won’t take long.

“It’s just two days until the Champion Cup will start,” the adult began. “All preparations have been made and I hope the audience will enjoy the battles. And hopefully also the attendees will like it … Especially your dear Gloria.”

“Goh is really excited, but also a little bit nervous,” Ash told before he began to smile. “But everything will be alright. She did better than I thought and she’s very talented.”

“Ah, _Goh_ … Of course …” Rose made a face, but not long enough that Ash would notice. “You seem to be really proud of her … But is that really all?” Ash looked at him unaware while the man’s glare was like running through him. “What I’ve been wondering all this time … How does it feel when _someone_ who doesn’t even have the goal to become a great fighter is more successful than yourself? You’ve been taking part in so many leagues, and she’s _just some rookie_ …”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about …” Ash was just mumbling and talked more to himself. He tried to smile and looked at Pikachu who was worried. Ash really tried to think of something else … But he couldn’t. He didn’t want to admit it, but there was a little truth behind these words … Ash didn’t want to hurt Goh, but it felt so strange to observe her Gym Challenge while comparing it to his participations at the other leagues before they met. Especially when he remembered his first journey, taking part at the Indigo League … He never said it, but he knew he wasn’t a good trainer at the very beginning. And compared to him, Goh was like a pro. Although _he_ has been a trainer for so much longer … There was no journey he bet all gym leaders without a rematch, but Goh was better and didn’t need anything like revange …

“I understand …” Chairman Rose smiled like he was suspecting Ash’s thoughts. “But don’t worry … The Galar League and the World Championships are two different things. Not a single participant of the Gym Challenge should pose a threat to you.” But then this smile became like a dark grinning. “And when I recall it right … With _your Goh_ being so successful at the Galar League, everything is going according to your plan. Right …?”

“Huh …?” Ash got unsettled and had no idea what this man was talking about. Of course he wanted that Goh was doing great at her battles … And he liked them to fight side by side. But the way Chairman Rose said it, it felt so wrong …

“Oh boy, you don’t have to play dumb. You can be honest towards me!” The amused laughing sounded like it wanted to hurt others. “The whole reason you made that poor girl falling in love with you … She’s your ticket to guarantee a battle with Leon. Your trained her to win the Galar League and to show appreciation she’ll let you fight for the Champ Title against Leon in her place … Just in case you have problems at the World Championships.” After that he looked confident at the entrance. “Just like a perfect little doll …”

“N-no way … Why …”

“Goh?! What are you doing here …?” Ash frightened when he suddenly heard her breaking voice and followed the gaze from Rose. And now he saw his girlfriend heartbroken and also shocked standing next to an apathetic Oleana. “D-don’t believe a single word of that!” But it was no use, Ash had no chance to clear up this fallacy. Goh glared disappointed and deeply hurt at him before she ran out of the building with Toxel in her arms.

“Oh no, this must be an awful birthday …” Ash got angry when he heard these sarcastic words of Chairman Rose.

“What is that supposed to mean? Why did you do that?!” Also Pikachu got mad and there were some sparkles around his cheeks that he would like to send towards that man.

“You can go now … Didn’t I promise it won’t take long?” Ash frowned when he realized the only thing that was going according to plan was Chairman Rose’s planned intrigue …

“Goh was absolutely right! It was a mistake to trust an evil guy like you!”

Ash had no idea why Chairman Rose did something like that, but he had no more time to waste. After he shouted furious at him, he and Pikachu ran out of the building to follow Goh. Ash had no clue why and how long she had been there and how much of the talk she listened to … But he had to clarify at once that every word of this man was a lie. He just hoped Goh would believe him …

Ash wasn’t sure about it, but he had a feeling like Chairman Rose was planning even more with that trick … And he was dumb enough to fall for it. 


End file.
